


Put A Spell Onew

by cookieming99



Category: SHINee
Genre: Asphyxiation, Band Fic, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieming99/pseuds/cookieming99
Summary: Kim Jonghyun knows that Lee Jinki is the best leader in the industry, or at least to them. He's always been lenient with them, often implementing soft power rather than giving them a little scolding.However, one day, his image of that Lee Jinki has suddenly changed. That one meeting he showed them how intimidating he can be has strongly affected him in ways one should be ashamed about.He tries to dismiss them, thinking it's just a passing phase, but his thoughts of such begin pestering more often than he has assumed.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	1. Lee Jinki, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for taking your time to read my fic. Your kudos and comments are very much appreciated. I read them as well and I'm thankful that you've taken your time to leave encouraging words.
> 
> Anyway, I'm leaving this note here to apologize for the messy timeline of this fic. I tried my best to include small recalls of the past chapters to indicate which time period they belong to. For now, this is the pattern: Jongyu - odd numbers, MinKey - even numbers.
> 
> That's all for now. :) I hope you look forward to next chapters of this fic.

Lee Jinki's public image has always been that of a soft, gentle leader even comparable to the brightest rays of sunshine. His leadership style has been lauded, admired and respected not just by his members but also by the rest ofthe entertainment industry and their fans.

Yes, that is Mr. Lee "Sunshine" Jinki to them, but to Jonghyun he is one hell of a dominating presence he never knew he would be craving for ever since that time Minho and Kibum got scolded for getting a little bit too rowdy with their argument mid-meeting with the staff.

Jonghyun has barely missed seeing Kibum walking out after that, face all flushed, because Jinki's unnegotiable command for Minho to get Kibum back has sent shivers down his spine.

Now, all he is paying attention to during their interview are Jinki's thick interlocked fingers, perfectly situated between slightly parted thick thighs. Jinki seated diagonally in front of him gives him a perfect view of what he's been lusting over the past thirty minutes. The speaking voices become a drone as he visualizes in his mind how those juicy fingers can comfortably wrap around his neck until they begin squeezing the life out of him, choking him, right before his climax.

"Mr. Kim Jonghyun?"

He snaps out of his imagination as soon as he hears the interviewer repeat his name for his turn to answer the question.

"Sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

In his periphery, he sees Jinki's head slightly turn to his side but hesitates to look directly at him, perhaps remembering that he has to be in his best behavior during the filming. Even so, he can feel Jinki silently scolding him with just that gesture and it's not helping him pay attention to the interviewer that he has missed hearing the question once more. He flinches the moment he senses an untimely growing pain in his core.

The interviewer chuckles before he ad-libs, "Mr. Kim seems to be distracted with something very interesting." He then proceeds to giving Jonghyun the question one more time, making sure the other has heard it.

\--

"Hyung, what's up with that?" Kibum gives Jonghyun a slap on his arm while trying to suppress his giggles. "I saw you staring at Jinki-hyung's hands—"

"Hush! Don't say it out loud!" In a panic, Jonghyun immediately puts a hand over Kibum's mouth to, hopefully, stop him from talking about it further.

"What's wrong with that, hyung? And please, get your hands off my Kibummie." 

As if things can't be any worse, Minho has to butt in without warning and even hugs Kibum from behind, making him struggle to break free as soon as he has felt Minho's arms wrap around his waist. Kibum forces Jonghyun's hand off of his mouth to say, "Since when am I yours, Choi Minho?"

"Since I walked in on you jerk—oof! Hey, that was, ow!"

Kibum's timing to elbow Minho's ribs and give him hard slaps on his arm has made Minho forget what he is supposed to say, even releasing Kibum to nurse the painful areas that have been hit.

"Seems like there are many secrets among members today." Jinki speaks with a seemingly innocent smile plastered across his face as he walks towards them. "I don't mind at all, but I need to talk to Jonghyun for a moment."

Jonghyun's eyes widen at the sudden request. He somehwat knows why Jinki wants to talk with him but, somehow, he wonders why it has to be private.

"Come."

At that subtle command, Jonghyun once again gets shivers down his spine. He isn't sure whether Jinki is telling him to follow or orgasm right there and then, but the confusion has only let lewd thoughts flood his imagination like rapid waters in a broken dam. He struggles to keep his composure as he obediently follows Jinki lead the way to an empty room.

He feels the fabric between his thighs taking the shape of his now leaking boner dampen. His cheeks flush as Jinki closes the door behind them.


	2. Intoxicated

It is very uncharacteristic for Kibum to walk out after a heated argument. Nope, never, especially with Choi Minho. Not during an important meeting either. However, he really has to escape from that room before anyone could catch him feeling uneasy.

He can feel moisture forming at the base of his hairline as his body temperature rises and his most sensitive areas tingle. Luckily, he has left the meeting room before his nipples perk up and brush against the fabric of his shirt with each movement he makes. He even hisses when the sensation is too good it makes his knees wobble.

This causes a chain reaction throughout his body, especially between his thighs. It's a huge mistake that he has chosen to wear light tight-fitting pants because now he has to cover his torso and hope he doesn't meet anyone as he heads to the public toilet. Fingers crossed that the toilet is empty as well. He has to deal with his aroused body. Fast!

As he makes his way there, he tries to recall where this actually began. This morning, he has waken up to, strangely, a wet dream. He thinks, can even normal, sexually satisfied adult men still get wet dreams, especially in his age? 

He racks his brains for memories of last night when he and his friends went clubbing. A vague memory of a masked stranger pops up. Mask...oh! It was a masquerade party. He tries to clear the fuzzy mental image until he remembers he has been given a drink. He scolds himself for being so stupid at that time but that's how alcohol over the limit messes up with one's common sense. Thankfully, his friends have been there with him else he probably would've gone with the man to sleep with him.

Wait.

He stops in his tracks as he realizes something. He doesn't remember anything after he took a sip of that ill-tasting drink. But it doesn't matter much anymore. He has managed to go home anyway and recalls hurriedly wiping himself up that morning before any member could walk into his room unannounced and see his sorry state.

Kibum is now inside one of the stalls in the public toilet vigorously rubbing his hand up and down his now fully erect shaft, oozing with precum, desperate for a much needed release. He has been biting down hard on his lower lip to stay as quiet as possible. Lucky for him, no one has come in since he made it there. Nearclimax, though, he is unable to control his moans from escaping his lips until white hot cum squirts all over the place, some getting on his cheek.

He takes a few huffs and puffs to calm himself down after release thinking it is finally over, but when he lets go to grab some tissues to wipe his face, his shaft begins swelling once more. He gasps as soon as he begins feeling it again: the heat rising in his body, his nipples taut, his privates twitching, his heart racing as his desire to be filled inside possesses him.

He now knows what is happening to him. Heck, he isn't naive. He knows how to deal with this. Or so he thinks. He just needs time. He hopes none of his members become suspicious—

"Bummie?"

Minho?! How'd he—when did he—?? Why, of all people, it has to be him?

"It's not what you think it is. Please."

Kibum is unsure of what he has to do at this very moment. His limbs seem to have been paralyzed, confused of the brain signals being sent to them. Zip his pants up despite his erection and excuse himself to go through or continue with what he has been doing whether Minho stays to watch or be disgusted at the sight and leave?

Minho remains silent in all of these while staring blankly at him, his brain probably taking time to process what is going on. He looks at Kibum in the eyes, then down to his sticky erection, then back to his face. Kibum looks away, perhaps feeling all shy, especially when he has thought of begging Minho to take him there and then.

Before he throws away all his pride and ego, though, Minho walks away without a word. 

Somehow, Kibum feels a little disappointed but he's glad that he doesn't have to drag Minho in this. He just hopes the aphrodisiac wears off soon so he can go back to the meeting, if he can still make it before it ends.

Thinking that Minho has finally left with the gentle sound of a closing door, Kibum grabs his shaft once more, but this time, he reaches behind with his free hand, gently massaging the tight ring of muscle before poking a finger in. A soft moan escapes his lips as he is unable to control the intoxicating pleasure. As soon as he begins really feeling it, the stall door slams open and Minho, once again, appears before him.

"Heck, you're so hot looking like this, Bummie." Without hesitation, Minho pulls Kibum into a sloppy kiss.


	3. On Edge

"Anything bothering you lately?"

Jinki gently asks as he sits on a table in the small room they have just entered. This "talk" is something new. He has never done this with any other member before. Or so Jonghyun thinks. He has been anxious a while ago, dirty thoughts entering invasively in his mind, but as soon as Jinki pops an innocent question, he sighs in relief.

Sometimes he hates himself for overthinking things, especially when they get him excited in anticipation then later on be disappointed when it isn't what he has imagined. 

Jonghyun is somewhat disappointed now that what he has imagined didn't play out as expected. He is disappointed that this new kink of his will have to wait another day (perhaps never) to be satisfied. He will have to deal with his aching hard-on later on his own but for now he has to make up an excuse that his leader won't find out.

"Nothing really. Just stuff at home."

Stuff at home? He rarely talks about his concerns about his family. And...nothing really is wrong at home.

"Are they okay?"

He should have chosen a different excuse. He wants to avoid that very question. He hates lying like this. He knows his lies will catch up to him someday.

"Yes—I mean..." And that someday is happening now. He grasps at any excuse his brain can hurl at him. "Some guy seems to be bothering Noona lately."

He pauses, realizing what he has said is not much of a concern his leader should be worried about. Plus, it's half a lie. Yes, there is a guy, but no, he's not bothering her. Fearing Jinki might see through him, his heart begins to pound once more, half expecting he will be scolded and—

"Okay. I won't ask anymore."

Jonghyun blinks a few times after hearing those words. He calms down once more, but he wants something more. He needs something like "I can see through your lies, Jonghyun-ah. You must be taught a lesson. Meet me later in my room. We'll begin yourprivate training."

Jonghyun resumes his focus on Jinki as he gets up, preparing to leave. With only a few strides, his leader is now beside him. He stops to face Jonghyun, looking directly into his eyes, and leave him a reminder that sounded more like a command than a request.

"Make sure next time you won't space out."

Jonghyun's knees wobble. Jinki has become that person who he feels very submissive to. That low rumble in his voice at the end gets almost cripples him and it doesn't help when Jinki tapped on his shoulder albeit well-meaning.

"Let's go. Break time's almost over. We still have to film the dance."

"Yes, hyung."

If not for the remaining sanity that has been clinging onto him for dear life, he would probably be kneeling down right now to prostrate himself before Jinki. He wants to beg, to stay for a while and fool around, but Jonghyun finds himself complying imstead. His reply comes a little weak, voice cracking at the word 'hyung' that he has to clear his throat and say it again.

He even cannot find it in himself to ask to stay and jerk off. It's as if he has imposed punishment on himself until he becomes good to Jinki.

He is not sure how he will get through the filming later. But first, he has to worry about how to minimize the pain while walking back to the studio.

\--

Jonghyun gasps for air and drops on the floor as soon as the producer gives the signal to stop filming. He feels as though he's just broken through the surface after drowning deep into the body of water. It may seem alarming, but for him it's exhilarating to be out of breath especially after a good workout.

He's also almost forgotten about what had happened a while ago until Jinki stood before him and offered his hand to help him up.

Plump fingers.

Thick enough to gag as he is made to suck on them, mercilessly thrusting deep inside to reach the back of his throat.

Jonghyun hurriedly reaches said hand—hope Jinki does not notice his trembling hand—getting up as fast as he could in an attempt to hide a growing bump underneath his fitted pants. He lets go of his leader's hand as fast as he can to avoid further stimulation.

"Good job, Jamong." Jinki looks at his hand as soon as Jonghyun lets go to check what's wrong with it. Failing to see what the problem is, he inserts his hand in his pocket casually and adds, "One more shoot to go and we're done. Can you still hold up?"

A staff member of the production team excuses herself and hands them out a bottle of water each giving Jonghyun time to gain his composure. He's not certain if Jinki's choice of words are deliberate or he is just overthinking it because he's just so on edge right now.

Has Jinki-hyung always been this way?

He drinks a few of gulps from the bottle he has received before he tries to give a normal answer.

"Yes, hyung."

He realizes it sounded like a response from a sub to a dom so he scrambles to form words in his mind to clear confusion, more for his own than for the person he is talking to. But, as soon as his lips part to speak, he gets interrupted by Taemin calling out to Jinki.

"Hyung! Check this out."

He sighs in relief as Jinki walks away, giving him time to regain his composure. He follows after sorting out his thoughts ending it with a grunt, exhaling forcibly through his mouth to ease his breathing and still the pounding in his chest.

"What do you think of this one? PD-nim says they're good with this but Key-hyung and I think there's something lacking and a reshoot is needed." Taemin gives Jinki the jist of their prior discussion.

Before Jinki gives his opinion, he turns to Jonghyun, who has just arrived, to check on him and ask, "Are you good with reshooting this part?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sure. It's fine. I'm fine."

Jonghyun is once again dumbfounded with his response. He's fine. He's fine with tormenting himself to hold it in so to avoid further interrogation.

"Then, we shall." Jinki turns to the producer and does a small bow of his head. "PD-nim, I apologize for extending your time for a reshoot."

This small, sincere gesture alone is one of the reasons why Jinki has gained recognition and respect for being a good leader. The producer immediately tells him it's fine and that Jinki shouldn't worry about such matters, that they can always cater to the requests of the artists to deliver the best quality they produce.

It's fine for Jonghyun as well until he realizes it's that part where the members hold hands with him holding Jinki's.

A jolt of electricity runs up his spine to the back of his neck. He wonders how he will get through it once more, if he ever will get through it.


	4. Reflection

Ever since that day Minho accidentally walked in on Kibum jerking off in desperation while waiting for the aphrodisiac to wear off, they have been going back to the same public toilet to secretly fool around.

Minho makes sure to put the "cleaning in progress" signage outside to drive away people from coming in. He also makes sure to lock the door as a safeguard.

Before he walks back to Kibum, he observes the other be fixated at his own reflection in the mirror. He smirks as a naughty thought comes to mind.

He now returns to Kibum, hugging him from behind, allowing his hands to roam all over Kibum's body to set the mood. They have thirty minutes before break time is over. It's a good thing that Jinki has to talk with Jonghyun and Taemin nowhere in sight that they are able to sneak away for the time being.

Minho begins running his lips over the skin on Kibum's neck, breathing out warm against it. He traces it with tongue licking upwards in a manner that is sensual. Satisfied with his work, he sucks on the trail of saliva left, nibbling on each spot his lips landed. He is tempted to leave a bite mark but since they're still filming, he will probably leave some later somewhere it can be hidden.

With a few more licks and nibbles, he finally draws out a moan from Kibum. He continues making Kibum feel good by bringing his hands over the nipples, giving them a good rubbing through the fabric of his white button-up shirt.

"Let's do it here outside. I want you to watch yourself getting fucked senseless." 

He unbuttons Kibum's shirt, but not all the way, just enough to slip a hand in and capture a nipple between his fingers to give it a good squeeze before vigorously rubbing the tip. He lets his other hand slide all over Kibum's slim but muscular torso.

Kibum moans louder this time, with gasps in between, completely forgetting that they're in a public toilet where voices surely echo. His moans turn into whimpers as soon as Minho slips in his other hand from the bottom of his shirt to torment the neglected nipple. His whimpering triggers a reaction inside Minho's pants. 

Minho can't help but be amused as he watches Kibum on the mirror already melting in his arms, being as loud and unrestrained as possible. However, it will be a problem if they get caught performing salacious acts within an office environment, so he lets go of one nipple to bring that hand up to his parted lips and shove two long fingers in.

"Hush, Bummie. We wouldn't want people to hear you. You won't want this to end yet, right?"

Kibum gags as the fingers reach in deep to the back of his throat, but Minho pulls them back now to let him suck as he awaits a response. Minho takes the nodding and sucking as a valid response. He continues rubbing, pulling and squeezing the nipple still caught in between his fingers.

"Good."

Minho guides Kibum to look directly at the mirror, at himself. Shirt all wrinkled with some fabric gathering up at one side where he let his hand in to play with the now neglected nipple.

"Look at you. Already looking flushed and intoxicated. You're so hot, Bummie. So hot I want to fuck you raw right now."

Minho presses his pelvis against Kibum with his own erection sitting comfortably between the butt crack. He humps a few times to give Kibum a taste of what is about to come.

"Please." Kibum begs desperately even with Minho's fingers still holding down his tongue. He sucks hard on Minho's fingers to show how much he needs it right now.

"My, my. You're this desperate already?"

Kibum takes Minho's hand away from his mouth to say, "I already prepped a while ago." He licks on the saliva dripping down Minho's fingers like one would with melting ice cream before adding, "Besides, we don't have much time." He then returns the fingers in his mouth to continue sucking. His strategy is to please Minho to get what he wants.

"Is that so?" Minho sucks on skin between the neck and shoulder before he adds, "It's not up for you to decide that, though." He now runs his hands down Kibum's exposed abdomen until they are cupping the slight bump in the middle, giving it a good rub with his palm.

"Hmm. I thought about it." Minho roughly grabs a handful of Kibum's fluffy hair to pull his head to one side and bites on the exposed neck where he was sucking before. He has completely thrown away his concern earlier. A bite mark is a bite mark. Kibum can cover it up with makeup later.

"Why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use then?"

He lets go of Kibum's hair to make him turn to face him and force him to kneel on the tiled floor. In his periphery, he sees Kibum's reflection which has made him realize there is a full-length mirror. He grabs Kibum's hair once more to make him look at it.

"Oh look. You can watch yourself sucking on my dick. You like it like that, don't you?"

"Yes. Now shut up and just let me have it." 

Without waiting for a reply, Kibum roughly pulls Minho close (Minho is not the only one who can go rough), tugging down his drawstring pants just enough to allow Minho's massive cock to spring out. It's as rigid as a rod and an angry red, just the way Kibum likes it.

Kibum wonders what has gotten Minho already so hard like this, but it doesn't matter now. It's just pleasing to know that Minho can get this hard for him given that all they often do is bicker, argue, rarely be in good terms with each other.

Before he takes it in his mouth, he pumps it a few times in his hand to enjoy the velvety smooth skin while it is still not coated with saliva.

Minho hisses as he sucks in air, a clear indication that Kibum can affect him this much. Kibum then aligns the shaft just before his mouth and brings his tongue out underneath the head. He gives it a little lick before he takes Minho's cock in his mouth. It's a little too thick so he stretches out his lips some more.

He begins moving back and forth, making sure his teeth are tucked underneath his lips. He does this for a while until his mouth aches. When it does, he sucks on the tip instead. He makes sure to give attention to that spot underneath the head which draws out a few grunts.

This makes Kibum unable to resist the urge to reach to pull down his pants and reach for that ring of throbbing muscle behind. He pokes in a finger to search for that sweet spot but before he could, he jolts as Minho grabs a handful of his hair once more.

"We don't have much time. Let me do it for you." Minho pulls him up and leads them both near the mirror. As Kibum gets up, his pants drop and gather around his ankles making him wobble as Minho drags him.

"Bend over."

He turns Kibum around to bend him over the countertop facing the mirror above. Kibum looks over his shoulder but Minho wraps his arm around Kibum's chest and forces him to look at himself directly in the mirror. "Face front, Bummie."

He then shoves in two fingers, just knuckle deep, and curls them upwards to find that sweet spot. As soon as he does, Kibum makes a loud surprised moan which becomes a string of unintelligible noises when Minho hastens the speed creating vibrations inside.

"You look so hot, babe."

Seeing that Kibum has shut his eyes feeling all that pleasure take over his body, he grabs Kibum by the chin, his fingers squeezing the cheeks, to hold his head in place.

"Open your eyes. I won't let you cum if you don't. Watch how I will ravage your ass hole now."

Kibum's eyes flutter open obediently. He sees his face already pinkish and a little sweaty. He blushes even more when he realizes how he looks so hungry for a good fuck right now. He sees Minho looking at him intently, also about to lose his cool, quietly as he keeps tormenting Kibum up his ass with his fingers.

Kibum grunts as Minho pulls out his fingers abruptly leaving him feeling empty inside. With Minho taking a while to stuff him up again, he reaches behind to grab on his butt cheeks and spread them apart as far as he can and insists, "Hurry, Minho."

Minho grins, enjoying how Kibum is so impatient right now that submission is the only way for him to get what he wants. "That's what I like about you, Bummie. So desperate, so needy. So tempting to tease a little more."

"Just get on with it already, please!" Kibum demands.

"Shh, babe. I will. Let me enjoy pleas first." He slaps Kibum's butt cheek before he grabs on his slim waist to hold him in place.

Minho aligns his cock at the pinkish entrance, poking the head in a few times before he shoves it all the way in. Even with enough preparation, Kibum is still a little too tight to just thrust in one go. As he's finally fully inside, he holds himself back a little, starting with a slow, teasing pace to watch Kibum's reaction in the mirror.

"Ngh. Uhh. Faster—Minho. Please."

Kibum moans each word out with each thrust. His begging sends a tingling sensation crawling up his spine that he has to pause for a while, trying to control himself from cumming too early.

He picks up the pace as he has calmed down, pulling Kibum's hips farther away from the counter. As he finds a more comfortable position, he begins pounding hard on Kibum, skin slapping against skin.

Kibum allows himself to moan without restraint. He no longer cares about getting caught. He even gets thrilled about the idea of getting caught. Or at least of someone passing by and getting turned on by his moans and the slapping sounds. He feels his dick grow in size as it slaps against his stomach with the force Minho is banging him with right now. He manages to look at the full-length mirror to see how Minho is fucking him right now. It looks so fucking hot, he thinks.

Minho doesn't shut him up either. He wants to hear Kibum's moans. Heck it's the reason why he stopped in his tracks the first time he has seen Kibum masturbating in this public toilet. He gets even harder when Kibum's moans escalate into whimpers and sobs when he finally finds that spot and repeatedly torments it until finally they both cum.

It's the first time they came together. It's a good thing they did because they only have a few minutes left before break time is over. Minho pulls out of Kibum, careful not to let any cum drip on Kibum's pants as well as his. Kibum's ass hole spasms as soon as his cock pops out of it.

Both are panting, allowing their sweat to roll down their temples. Both remain silent as they clumsily fix themselves up. Each of them are probably contemplating on what has transpired just now, with how it's been amazing this time around.

Minho is the first to break the silence. "You good?"

"Mmm." Kibum nods, not really wanting to speak right now.

He has just come untouched, something he has just experienced with Minho. The thought of it makes him want to have another go but they're running out of time. He squeezes some gel soap in his hands then rubs them together, making sure to thoroughly clean them.

"Bummie?"

"Yes?" Kibum looks at Minho, slightly irritated that he keeps calling him.

"Wanna have a go again later?"

And he had to ask that. Oh boy. He will have to clear his schedule tomorrow.


	5. Caught in the Act

Jonghyun lets the water from the shower drench him while propping himself up with one hand on the tiled wall and pumping his dick with the other. Today is too much for him, especially during the reshoot where he had to hold hands with Jinki. He has been super sensitive of some skinship with Jinki lately.

He has excused himself from grabbing dinner together with the members so everyone has decided to go separate ways instead: Taemin with his padding squad, Kibum with his female friends, Minho and Jinki with the manager.

Being on edge all day has made him so exhausted that any more and he will probably faint while having dinner. Minho has promised to bring food when they head back.

Having the dorm all to himself, he allows himself to indulge in the pleasure, letting moans escape his lips. He calls out Jinki's name begging to be pounded hard with plump fingers wrapped around the base of his neck.

The thought of suffocating while reaching the heights of ecstacy has him shuddering and accelerating his pace.

_ Almost- almost there. _

The friction between hand against skin generates enough heat on his length that no sooner did he come. He slumps on the tiled wall in front of him almost falling to his knees. 

Jonghyun gasps as he squeezes a last bits of cum out into his palm while he gives his dick a gentle rub at the tip to calm it down and clean it up. After which, his free hand fumbles to turn the shower handle putting the shower off.

He remains slumped on the tiled wall taking time to recover his strength. As soon as he does, he steps out of the shower and grabs the neatly hung towel with a tiny KJH embroidery. He has his hair still dripping even after he wipes himself down.

He steps out of the bathroom with the lower half of his body only wrapped towel since he is alone in the dorm after all.

As he passes by their living room to get to his shared room with Taemin, he spots a dark figure outlined by the bright moonlight outside the window sitting comfortably on the couch.

He stops as he realizes he is no longer alone.

"Hyung? You're back?"

Jonghyun panics as he wonders when they have come back. He attempts to strike a casual conversation with Jinki to mask his nervousness.

"Where's the Minho and manager-hyung? Minho promised he will bring me food—"

His voice trails off as soon as he notices what Jinki has been doing all along.

He isn't paying attention and surely he doesn't want some noise.

Jonghyun swallows hard but continues to pretend he has seen nothing. He almost does not know what else to talk about casually until he sees a paper food bag beside Jinki which must be his.

"Oh! Minho left it with you? Let me put on some clothes first, hyung."

"Jonghyun."

Jonghyun has already taken a few steps towards his room but he halts as soon as Jinki calls out his name. The way Jinki has said it sounds like a command that completely takes over his body.

He feels a pounding in his chest as he hears Jinki fail to suppress a moan as he strokes himself nice and slow.

He hears Jinki clear his throat before he speaks, "Didn't you want this earlier?"

_ How'd he— _

Was he that obvious a while ago?

Jonghyun stiffens as if Jinki has actually caught him in the act. What if Jinki really has?

He feigns innocence hoping for the best, "What do you mean, hyung?"

"Don't pretend, Jonghyun-ah. I heard you a while ago." Jinki imposes, his tone clearly displeased with Jonghyun's response.

Jonghyun remains silent, unsure how to respond in this embarrassing situation. What's more embarrassing is him actually getting turned on with the way Jinki pressures him to be more honest.

"Come here. Take responsibility for this. You don't need to put on clothes."

Jonghyun feels dizzy all of a sudden. A kind of dizzy when horny gets switched on. He almost drops to the floor when his knees wobble as he loses his strength.

Still, he chooses to resist.

To take this a step further.

To bring out the Lee Jinki no one knows.

To break this spell he has cast on everyone, an illusion masking his true identity.

Demanding, controlling, suffocating.

A true dominant.

The Lee Jinki that intoxicates him. 

The Lee Jinki that makes him desire to be possessed.

He intentionally disobeys, curious to know what course of action Jinki will take. Will he continue to coerce Jonghyun to do as he pleases? Will he become the monster that Jonghyun wants him to be?

"Come."

Jonghyun almost does just at that single word that means a different thing. He almost comes at the way Jinki has stressed the simple command.

_ Just one more, just one more. _

He holds out a little more. Make Jinki punish him the way he has visualized it.

"On your knees, Jonghyun-ah, and come over here."

_ On your knees. _

The keywords Jonghyun have been waiting for. Pre-cum pools at the tip of his erection underneath the only piece of clothing keeping his dignity. 

He finally transforms into a complete submissive doing as commanded and begins to crawl but halt when Jinki stops him with a tutting.

"Take off the towel. It will get in the way later."

Jonghyun shudders before he take off the towel.  It will get in the way later.

Suddenly, he fears for what is about to come seeing that Jinki has a monstrous cock standing erect and waiting for a hole to enter and ravage.

As Jonghyun gets nearer, crawling on his hands and knees, Jinki's definition becomes clearer against the moonlight. He is now able to see the sharp prominent lump sliding up and down Jinki's neck as he speaks.

"Show me how much you want it like you did in the shower."

Jinki cradles Jonghyun's head near the nape of his neck in his hand but uses force to bring Jonghyun's face closer to his fully erect dick.

All shame has left Jonghyun's body the moment he smells a waft of Jinki's musky scent. Something within him is triggered that all he's thinking now is to satisfy Jinki to get his reward later.

He gets a taste of the monstrous cock, licking at the underside where the sensitive spot can be found. He searches for it, Jinki's moan being the cue when he finds the spot then he keeps on licking that same spot until it makes Jinki pull him away by the handful of his hair.

After a few seconds, hand still not letting go of the hair in his grasp, Jinki guides Jonghyun back to his cock forcing the tip in.

"Swallow it."

Jinki does not wait for Jonghyun. He pushes Jonghyun's head down so that his cock reaches the back of Jonghyun's throat.

Jonghyun chokes, his gag reflex activates as soon as Jinki's cock touches the roof of his mouth. He tries to readjust himself, desperately clawing at Jinki's hand on his head as he thrashes about but Jinki does not release him. His strength matches the size of his hand.

"Let go of my hand, Jonghyun-ah. Put them behind your back."

"Mmm!" Jonghyun cries with muffled sounds but he stops resisting and obeys.

Jinki pulls Jonghyun's head up a little as a small reward. He lets Jonghyun breathe and adjust his position before thrusting inside his throat once more.

"Stay put. I'll fuck your mouth."

Jonghyun fears the corners of his mouth will crack or even rip as Jinki thrusts in and out of his mouth. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes as he bares the pain just to satisfy the dominant Jinki.

His eyes shut tight when Jinki thrusts deep breaching his throat. _One, two, three, four, five..._

Jonghyun violently moves his shoulders from side to side hoping Jinki will budge to give him air to breathe.

_ Six, seven, eight, nine, ten... _

Jonghyun almost faints from oxygen running out of his lungs when Jinki pulls out leaving the tip to let him breathe. He gasps for air as soon as Jinki's cock retreats from his throat. He is able to suck in air a few times before Jinki thrusts deep again.

Jinki repeats this a few times. He wants Jonghyun to work hard for his reward later. Once satisfied, he shifts to a shallow but faster thrusting chasing his orgasm.

Jinki pulls out of Jonghyun's mouth and continuously pumps his cock, already nearing orgasm. "Open wide and stick your tongue out, Jonghyun-ah. Here's your reward."

Jonghyun does as ordered like a good submissive would. He's been waiting for this, for the satisfaction he can give to Jinki so that he can receive more later. He's definitely sure Jinki will fuck his ass after this. The thought gets him excited enough that the excitement travels to his dick making it full erect.

He waits patiently, mouth wide open, tongue stretched out as far as it can go, so ready to welcome Jinki's reward to him.

Jinki's hips stiffen a little as he finally shoots out milky white cum into Jonghyun's mouth, squirting some on his face. He wipes the last bits oozing out of the tip on Jonghyun's tongue.

Jonghyun eagerly swallows everything that got into his mouth like a cum hungry submissive would. He even gathers the rest that got on his face with his fingers making sure not to miss even just a tiny bit then voraciously licks them off.

Jonghyun sees Jinki watching him intently as he licks his fingers clean. This encourages him to seduce Jinki to fuck him there and then.

A smirk plays at the corner of lips as he continues licking his fingers. He sucks on them to coat them with enough saliva. He takes his hand down and reaches at the back entrance but Jinki stops him.

"Wait. Eat your dinner first. You'll need it later."

Jonghyun frowns, "Seriously? I'm already in the mood—"

Jinki thrusts the food bag to Jonghyun before he can say anything. "Go. Eat. I'll prepare some things while you're at it."

_ Things? _

It piques Jonghyun's curiosity but not enough to make him ask. He holds back from saying anything more and unpacks his food instead.

Jinki gets up, tucking in his dick and buckles up his pants. "Wait there."

He leaves and takes a few minutes before getting back to Jonghyun who has already taken a few bites of his meal.

"Jonghyun-ah. I know you're expecting more but I have a schedule early tomorrow so I can't do this tonight."

Jonghyun protests. He has been looking forward to this. He shouldn't have agreed to having dinner first. He should have taken that opportunity to ride Jinki before he has gotten up.

"You're so unfair, hyung—"

"So," Jinki ignores the upset Jonghyun, "I want you to wear this." He takes out a small electronic chastity device Jonghyun has only seen in BDSM porn videos.

"Hyung, how'd you—"

"Shh, no more questions. Let's put this on you."

Jinki beckons Jonghyun to come over which he obliges. Jonghyun stands before Jinki, head lowered in embarrassment.

"You're not making me wear that all day tomorrow, are you?" Jonghyun looks up, searching for Jinki's eyes, trying to make a guess what is on Jinki's mind.

Jinki smiles, that smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corner. "If that's your suggestion, then we must go along it."

"I didn't say that! I was just asking—"

Click!

"What the—?! Hyung, take this off, please! I want to finish even if you don't want to fuck me!"

Jinki has sneakily placed the device when Jonghyun was protesting. He tests the connectivity of the device on his phone by pressing a button on the screen which activates light vibrations.

Jonghyun grabs onto his trapped dick, his feet wobbling due to the sensation. It stops as soon as Jinki presses another button on his phone.

"This is interesting."

Jonghyun tries to take off the device pulling it away from his dick but it does not budge. "Hyung, please!"

"I like the sound of you begging, Jonghyun-ah."

"Take it off!"

Jinki chuckles seeing a desperate Jonghyun. This confirms his decision to leave it on Jonghyun for a while tomorrow, just until he finishes his schedule.

"You don't have a schedule tomorrow, right"

"No. I'm free tomorrow, at least."

"So you'll just be staying here, right?"

Jonghyun pauses to think. His eyes widen when he remembers he has something to do. "Hyung, please, take this off. I have somewhere to be in tomorrow."

Jinki laughs out loud. He's enjoying this too much. "Good luck, then. This is your choice after all. You did say you want me to be your dom, right?"

"...Yes, but—how'd you—"

"Then let's do this."

"That's unfair, hyung! I need my safe words! I'm using it now."

"Are you sure? I will be busy after tomorrow, you know. I might not be able to play for a while."

"...I'll cancel my appointment tomorrow. It's just a reunion with my middle school classmates anyway." Jonghyun concedes. He is promised he will get what he wants tomorrow and that is enough.

"You really like this, huh? I mean, the domsub thing." Jinki asks in a serious tone this time.

"Mm."

Jonghyun looks away as he blushes. Now that Jinki has found out about his dirty little secret, he no longer has anything to be ashamed of, but the thought that this is actually happening still gets him a little flustered.

"Then, we'll make it official tomorrow."

Jonghyun's eyes light up as he hears those words. It means they will be partners, Jinki his dom and him the sub. He's finally getting what he wants. He's excited to see how this partnership will unfold.

"Finish your dinner already. And put on some clothes. They might be back soon. You wouldn't want them to see you wearing a chastity device, will you?" Jinki giggles at the last part.

"No way!" Jonghyun almost panics. However, before he leaves to get his clothes, he asks Jinki, "Hyung, you promise you'll fuck me tomorrow?"

"Depends on your behavior. If you can hold out not cumming tomorrow, then, I keep my promise."

"That should be easy." Jonghyun thinks that with the chastity device, he will be able to hold out since it is the purpose of the device, after all.

As Jonghyun walks to his room, Jinki turns on the vibrations once more making Jonghyun stop to lean against the wall because of the strong vibrations the device is sending.

"Hyung!"

"Should be easy, indeed." Jinki smirks. He's ready to torment Jonghyun tomorrow.

"That's unfair!"


End file.
